


In Between

by Exceptional_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, More like PWP, Oral Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, getting ready for a Stage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceptional_L/pseuds/Exceptional_L
Summary: Sometimes, one can't control their urges. Nothing wrong with that per se. It's only human nature after all, but in some situations it might be better to practice a little self-restraint.





	

„Pst, be quiet!“  
He's pushed further against the door in his back, a warm body pressing closer. The skin of his chest is warm and smooth against his own. He giggles.  
"Psst!", this time the voice sounds more urgently, hands tightening their grip around his shoulders. He bites his lower lip and presses his heated face into the other's neck, trying to muffle his highpitched laugther against the smooth, warm skin.  
"I'm tryin'...", he huffes against the long neck, eyes bright and sparkling. Without needing to look up, he knows that the other doesn't belive him one bit. 

"Really!", he presses his crotch down and against the hard thigh between his legs, while slightly biting into the firm flesh beneath his kiss-swollen lips. The body crowding him against the door shivers. A soft noise escapes plump lips. He smiles. 

"Are you sure, they're here, Jinyoung-ah?" "The make-up noona said she saw them going to the vending machine...", the voices outside the door're slightly muffled, but still clear for him to hear – which means, that they also can hear them, if he doesn't manage to shut him up.  
The breath against his skin is hot and moist and the body beneath his is still shaking with surpressed laughter. Hands – formerly frozen under his hastely opened dress shirt – start to slide over his back again. He flinches, fingers pressing warningly into hard muscles. He doesn't dare to speak again. If the others would find them in this kind of situation, he would die of embarressment!

"Disappearing right before the stage! If I get my hands on them...", Jaebum's voice sounds grave. Jinyoung chuckles and Mark tenses, as Jackson's wet tongue runs along his pulse. He swallows dryly. Jackson giggles. Mark panics. "Did you hear that?", the voices are now directly in front of the door. Mark holds his breath, heart racing inside his chest, thumbing in his ears. He prays, that they won't notice their ragged breathing or Jackson's muffled laughter.  
"Nah, I don't hear anything.", the footsteps're leaving the space in front of the door. "Let's wait here for a bit. The exit is right over there, so we'll see them come back inside, if they really were stupid enough to go outside." "Yeah, I'll get us something to drink... But if they aren't back in ten, I'll rip them a new one!"

There's shuffling outside the door, followed by a low thud, as a bottle hits the bottom of the vending machine and Mark bites his tongue, before he glares down at the brunette, whose fingers are boldly sliding beneath his pants. Dark, round eyes are watching him. Gaze heated and cheeks flushed. Full lips curved into a sensual smile.  
He looks hot!  
"You need to stop! This is madness!", he hisses under his breath, teeth clenching painfully while he desperately trys to hold onto reason. Adrenaline is rushing through his body, making him feel like he is charged. Mark can still hear their band members' voices outside. He can hear them talk and the noises their clothes and shoes make as they move around. He can feel Jackson pressing himself closer, strong fingers groping his ass, a muscular thigh rubbing against his groin, while dark, heavy-lidded orbs burn into his, setting his blood on fire. He swallows.  
"I don't want to.", the voice is tempting and deep and raspy and goes straight to Mark's cock. He closes his eyes. 

God! How he wants to give in to the younger's demand! But it would be madness to fuck him against the door, while their friends and members were only a few feet away! He can't!

"No!", he tries to retreat. The hands on his ass hold him in place, pull him back against the taut body. Nails digging into his flesh, making him hiss sharply through his teeth. "Jackson!", his voice is low and threatening. "Stop it!", he presses his lips into a thin line, eyes narrowing. "No.", the big chocoloate eyes blink up at him, before they grow stubborn. Hot lips mouth at his neck, his throat. "Really, Jackson! Stop!", Mark groans, his skin tightens in pleasure under his boyfriend's ministration.  
"Make me..."

Jackson knows, that Mark could make him stop if he really wanted to, that he has the strength to do so, the assertiveness. His skin tingles with the thrill of the situation, his heart beats faster than normal and his dick throbs almost painfully against his pants. He watches the older's face; the furrow between the straight brows, the hardness seeping into the almond-shaped eyes, the tight set of his jaw and the thin line of his normally full lips. Heat pools into Jackson's stomach. He knows, that if he pushes a little more, the other'll snap, throw caution to the wind and rough him up, like Jackson wants him to. 

He bites his lip. Sucks it into his mouth, while he looks up at his boyfriend through fluttering lashes. Mark's Adam's apple bobs. Jackson lets his lip plop out of his mouth; wet, swollen and pink. Almost black eyes dart down to it. He presses his body up against the other's. "Mark...", he blinks up out of heavyly half-lidded eyes, fingers sliding over the firm ass beneath his hands, nails scratching the heated skin, digging sharply into it.  
"Jackson...", his voice is deeper than normal and more warning then anything else. Jackson just smiles sweetly, before he presses his dick against its puckering counterpart, fingers squeezing the firm cheeks.  
"Yes?"

Jackson swallows dryly, when usually soft and warm eyes grow hard and burn down into his; dark and overshadowed by heavyly furrowed brows. Almost! He bites his lower lip in aticipation. Heart racing and dick throbbing. Firm fingers bear down into his shoulder, before one hand comes up, grabs his chin, fingers digging into sensitive skin and pushing his head back with force.  
"I told you to shut up."  
Dark eyes are burning down into his. His voice is barely more than a low rumble. The grip around his jaw is tight and hurts slightly. Jackson's heart jumps.  
"Make me."  
His voice is calm. He knows what he's asking for. Wants it so badly.

The mouth ravishing his is hot and demanding. Jackson opens up willingly. Lets the wet tongue lick into him deeply, while tilting his head obediently, as long fingers grab his hair firmly, jerking his head back so the older could kiss him deeper, more firmly. He moans, but the sound is swallowed by the other's hungry mouth.  
A rough hand glides over his bare front, down his chest, his abs and to the thickly growing happy-trail, before long fingers fumble with his belt. 

Jackson groans, when sharp teeth bite into his lip at the same time as strong and lean fingers wrap around his aching dick. He whimpers low in the back of his throat. His jaw is finally released. Nails scratch unforgivingly over his pecs. Leaving burning red lines behind.  
He pulls the older closer by his ass. Grinds against the hand between their heated groins, the still clothed length he can feel pressing hot and hard against his hipbone.  
His lips are left tingling and swollen, as Mark kisses down his jaw, his throat, until he finally sucks the thin skin under his left collarbone into his mouth; licking it, biting at it and leaving purpeling bruises behind. The firm hand around his cock pumps him with fast, even motions, making the heat inside his guts wander lower and his dick swell until it stands proudly at full attention.  
His breath is heavy and he worries his lip between his theeth, trying to hold in his voice and the little sounds which try to escape his mouth. 

"Hurry!", one of his hands leaves the flexing ass of his boyfriend and wanders up to his neck and pulls him into a heated and hurried kiss again. Time was running out. Jackson can still hear Jaebum and Jinyoung talking just a few steps away.  
He wants to get fucked.  
Long fingers are pushing his pants and boxers down over his ass without hesitation. "Do you've somethin' with you?", the older's voice is deeper than usual. Hot, wet breath is fanning over his lips. Jackson muffles the whine building up in his throat, with crashing their lips together again, ignoring the question thereby. "Gaga?", Mark pulls back. Jackson blinks, brows knotting over his eyes. "You have stuff with you, don't you?"

Jackson shakes his head in embarressed denial. Mark groans. "Really...", a heavy head is falling onto his shoulder, hot breath is puffing over his skin and soft hair is tickling his cheek. "You've to be kiddin' me...", dark eyes peak up at him. Jackson feels heat rush into his cheeks. He hadn't thought this through at all, when he'd pulled Mark with him into the small, empty room.  
"Can we not just...?", he nudges the older's hairline with his nose. "Nope, no chance.", Jackson pouts, while pressing closer to the lean but firm body. "Please?", he whispers against soft, familiar smelling hair. "No. I won't fuck you raw, when we've to performe in less than thirty minutes!", Mark straightens again; one hand raking through his formerly perfectly styled hair – the make-up noona's going to kill him for it, Jackson is sure.  
"But..." "No.", the older shakes his head. Jackson knows, he's lost. When Mark makes his mind up, he won't budge even an inch.

Mark feels something between frustration, annoyance and love. It's a strange mixture. He wants to be angry at Jackson for having him riled up so much and now leaving him hanging with a raging hard on, only because he was as shortsighted as ever. Who the fuck plans a quicky without at least having condoms on themself?! Mark knows what a mess this'll be without one and that's just not possible before they have to perform!  
The pouting and slightly hurt face of his lover almost makes him feel bad.  
He sighs, running his fingers over high cheekbones – covered by a heavy layer of foundation – before he leans down again. "Idiot.", he brushes his lips against the brunette's. He just loves that dork so much. It's as simple as that.  
"Keep quiet, yes?", Jackson blinks at him in confusion, before Mark sinks down on his knees. 

Jackson swallows dryly. The athmosphere is completely different now, but not at all less sexual than before, even if the rough and demanding side of his boyfriend is completely gone again. He bites his lip, when a hot, wet mouth closes around his pulsating dick; long fingers circeling his base. His own fingers find their way into Mark's soft strands.  
He tries hard to keep quiet, but the other knows his sensitive spots too well. Jackson whimpers, before he bites down on his lip, until he can taste the metallic taste of blood. His fingers tighten in the dark strands, tugging at them, as heat rushes through his body and arousel lets his dick twitch and his spine tingle.

A knowing tongue presses against the vein on the underside of his cock. Fingers squeeze his balls just right. Hot breath is puffing against the thick curls growing between his legs. Nails are scratching over his trembling thighs, as quick fingers wander over his legs and then right between his cheeks. 

Jackson trembles, head falling forward and body hunching slightly over. He won't last long. Mark knows him too well. Knows how to touch him, how he likes it, how to get him off fast and efficient. A long finger presses into him. The hot wetness around his dick tightens further, sucking him in. Nails dig into the flesh of his thighs. Jackson shivers. A low noise escapes him against his will. The finger inside him presses deeper, until it curls against that one spot inside of him again and again and again.  
"Mark...", Jackson's body trembles, his fingers rake through hairspray-sticky hair, scratch over his scalp. The mouth around him fastens its pace, the finger inside him matches it and the other hand rolls his balls carefully, presses them up and against the base of his cock. Jackson comes with a strangled moan, body going stiff and almost falling over. Mark sucks him dry, milks him through his orgasm and keeps him standing upright. 

"We need to get going.", he is tucked back in his pants. Breath still going fast and chest heaving rapitly. "What about you?", Jackson comes slowly down from his high. Eyes dark and pupils blown wide. "No time. Jinyoung and Jaebum just left to get to the stage.", Mark tries to flatten his ruffled hair, voice sounding slightly panicked. "Later?", Jackson presses a quick peck to his full lips.  
"Better prepare yourself. You owe me.", almond-shaped eyes are dark and heated and Jackson's heart jumps in his chest. He smiles, while trying to button his shirt up again. 

Yes, later....

When they eventuelly manage to get back to their members, Jaebum is trying to murder them with a deadly glare out of his dark, slanted eyes, which promises that this ain't over, while Jinyoung just takes Marks ruffled hair and Jackson's flushed cheeks sliently in, eyes twinkling disturbingly knowingly. "Hyung,", Jackson turns around, to come face to face with a grinning BamBam. "You messed your buttons up..."  
Jackson feels heat shoot into his head, colouring his cheeks bright red, while Mark seems to almost choke on his own spit; coughing his lungs out. "I can't belive you two...", Jinyoung's now shaking his head in disbelief, while Youngjae tries to ignore all of them. Their Maknae just rolls his eyes.  
As if he's any better! Jackson pouts.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this little piece!! If so, please let me know!  
> This one can stand alone, but I'll continue to post loosely related smutty short pieces here.


End file.
